In general this invention relates to a hydraulic control system having two hydraulic circuits wherein the first circuit provides a residual flow to the second circuit and said first circuit has priority over said second circuit. More particularly, the invention relates to a control valve means for directing the residual flow back into the first circuit in the event of a drop or loss of operating pressure in the second or non-priority circuit.